Pichu's Redemption
by ToadBrawlerSSB4
Summary: Pichu is a Pokemon who everyone picks on. He was fighting in a tournament to prove himself, however after an embarrassing match and losing his only friend, he completly broke down inside. But when another loser of the tournament tries to help him back on his feet, it seems like everything is looking up for Pichu. Rated M for violence and coarse language.


**Hey everybody! ToadBrawlerSSB4 here, with another story for you guys. Today, we've got Smash Bros., and I'll try to be more active with my stories, so yeah.**

 **This story is about Pichu (if you couldn't tell by the title), our favourite bottom tier recoil master lightweight mouse, who is a clone of Pikachu. Pichu hasn't got much love over the years, and I was watching random Pichu videos on YouTube, so I'm making this.**

 **No, I have not played Melee so I'm counting on the Smash Wiki to help me with this. Without further ado, Pichu's Redemption... yeah. Also there are some New Jersey jokes so no offense to people from New Jersey. If you want to see this on , search up ToadBrawlerSSB4.**

* * *

In the backroom, the previous fighters had walked back in, albeit dizzy and all bruised up. The next two fighters coming up were Marth and Pichu, both were ready to fight. Marth seemed confident in himself, and Pichu felt a bit worried but still thought he could win. The crowd was patiently waiting for the match to start, as it was the last match of the round.

"Pichu, this is yous first time fighting and yous need to make sure it ain't last. So yous gots to put on a show or yous will be gone outta here in seconds, got it?" His trainer, Pikachu, said with his New Jersey accent.

"I got it, Pikachu, but I-I don't know if I'm ready yet." Pichu replied. "I mean, we only trained for a month or so a-and I keep hurting myself and-" The bell cut him off, which signalled Marth was going to be introduced soon.

"Don't worry, yous goings to be fine. Just go up there and shows thems yous best." Pikachu told Pichu.

"Okay sir, I'll do my best..." Pichu said. Millions of questions flooded his mind; will people like him? Will he win? Will people finally accept him into the world? These questions kept repeating themselves until they were introducing Pichu.

"Pichu, yous gots to go up soon. Yous ready?" Pikachu said. Pichu slowly nodded, and left the backroom to go on the battlefield, which was on the stage, and it had blast lines on the top and sides which respawned the contestant into the backroom.

"And welcome... Pichu!" The announcer yelled out, as Pichu ran on stage. Pichu jumped up and down, repeating his name as the crown cheered on. He had never gotten this much appreciation before; most Pokemon and people avoided him and even made fun of him.

Eventually the whole croud went silent and Pichu and Marth got in position. The announcer started speaking to them both about rules and stuff. Eventually, he screamed the famous 3, 2, 1, GO! And the fight began.

Marth ran at Pichu, slashing his sword at him. Pichu rolled out of the way and grabbed his opponent, tossing him in the air and headbutting him. He then jumped up and did a somersault in the air, hitting his opponent. He did this multiple times before he got tired and stopped.

It was Marth's turn now. He ran up to Pichu and slashed his sword above his head, hitting his opponent. He then jumped up and did two 360s, swinging his sword around him, hitting Pichu each time. He kept doing this until he knocked Pichu off the stage, to which he just jumped back up.

Pichu then jumped forward at the opponent, doing a headbutt, hitting him successfully. He grabbed his opponent and placed him on his back, zapping him and sending his forward, oddly. As he did this he began to feel pain; he didn't know why this sudden pain occured.

Pichu tried to grab his opponent, but he dodged and did a quick stab on the floor, hitting Pichu. Pichu jumped at him and rolled around in the air, spawning electricity around him. He felt the sudden pain again; this time it hurt more, but he still had no idea why this was happening.

He grabbed his opponent and zapped him; he kept feeling the pain each time he did and eventually he let go. Marth jumped up and started to slash forward, pulling his sword below him each time he did this. He kept hitting Pichu off the stage. Marth was now winning the fight; Pichu needed to do something about this.

He sent a few lightning bolts out of his mouth, and he felt pain each time, to the point that he couldn't handle it, so he had to stop. Marth tried to slash at him, and Pichu dodged. He did a spin downwards, spawning lightning around him and hurting him. The pain was almost unbearable at this point.

Marth jumped up and slashed the sword above him, back and forth as he hit his opponent. He hit him with two 360 swipes and knocked Pichu off the stage, so far that he couldn't get back with one jump. Using all his power, he turned into a small lightning ball, traveling very fast. He traveled once upward and once diagonal, reaching high enough to grab the ledge.

Pichu was hurt by that aswell, and now his pain was showing. He was slouching and panting, trying not to burst at this moment. It was now or never; he had to knock out his opponent now. Flashing red and orange, he fired himself off, acting like a missile as he slammed into his opponent, knocking him far off the stage. The pain was unbearable now; once he landed, he just fell straight down on his stomach, almost on the verge on tears. The croud noticed this and gasped.

Marth got back up to the ledge by jumping three times, but on the third he slashed his sword upwards. Once he got back up, he noticed the pain Pichu was in. He had one free shot, and it could just pass him the win. He didn't want to hurt the small Pokémon, but he had too; it was either this or get tons of hate from the crowd. Pulling his sword back, he began to charge up a move. He then slashed his sword infront of him, sending Pichu flying. He was knocked off the stage and a beam of light came out of where he was knocked off the stage, as the announcer yelled "GAME!"

Marth walked closer to the edge of the stage as everyone cheered his name. "The winner is... MARTH!" The announcer yelled out as Marth made a victory pose. Marth had won the match, and was advancing to the next round. Meanwhile, Pichu had lost and was in the backroom at the moment, as he was respawned there.

As Pichu respawned, he noticed Pikachu wasn't there. Confused, he looked around until he heard some noise from the other room. He walked over there, still in pain with blood dripping out of him; he had a big cut on the top of his head from the final slash Marth sent at him. Ignoring the loss of blood, he walked up to the door of the other room and began to listen to what was going on over there.

"So, what were you trying to tell me before the match ended?" Marth's trainer, Roy, asked Pikachu. Pichu was now curious on what was happening.

"I was tryings to says that yous twos deserved to wins the match. It was kinds of obvious whos would wins anyways..." Pikachu told Roy. Pichu was confused now; why was Pikachu saying this?

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"I means that Pichu just isn't goods. He was always hurting hisselfs and tumbling around. I didn't evens has a choice whos tos train. Mewtwo was already training Lucario so I has to. I knews hes was gonna fails the first times I saw him. He's just not suited for fightings. He has potentials, but just not at fightings." Pikachu explained to Roy. Pichu, still listening outside the door, just stood there for a second. His own trainer that he thought believed in him completly hated him; just like everybody else. He couldn't take it anymore. He broke into tears, curling up into a ball as the tears and blood fell everywhere.

Marth came back into the backroom, talking with Roy as Pikachu snuck back into his room; not noticing Pichu at all. Pichu got back up after a few minutes and ran outside in the cold winter, leaving the stadium. He then sat beside a frozen tree behind the stadium, curling into a ball again as he cried his eyes out. He wanted somebody to finally love him...

He needed it.

* * *

"Aww, that sucks. How did I make it in but not you? You did just as good as me!" Marth asked Roy, while Roy was sitting at a table thinking.

"They said I was copying your moves. What does that mean?" Roy told Marth. There was a new smash game and the tournament was to get in. He was never let in, although he made it far enough. Heck, even a doctor made it in, and he failed the first round.

"Well, you did use some similar moves, but I'm sure if you try to change your style you'll make it in." Marth said. As soon as he ended, the announcer was asking everybody who made it in to come out on the stage. "Sorry Roy but I've got to go. See you later bud." Marth then left for the announcer. Everybody who had got rejected walked outside and was going home. Roy took one last look at the stadium before he left, but he saw something that caught his eye.

"Wait a second..."


End file.
